vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Xai'athi/2
The Xai'athi are a race of abhumans living in the Perseus Arm of the galaxy, to the galactic south of the Imperium of Man. They are a race of hyper-violent, technosavants, who escaped possible enslavement at the hands of the Eldar. The confederation of human worlds during the Dark Age of Technology refused to allow the Xai'athi to join them out of fear of the abhumans, and the xenos surrounding them attempted to annihilate the young race out of spite of their new neighbors. Their hatred for all things not of their kind goes beyond irrational, and they have been responsible for many genocides and wars in the past millennia. After the Great Solar War, the Xai'athi discovered a new target to channel their hatred into; the Imperium of Man. Why the Xai'athi are so bitter toward all life outside of their borders has been the one question many have been unable to answer. Currently, they are lead by Binadamu Madora, known as the Mtawala. He led them to regional hegemony early on in their history, and created the Xyon Directorate, one of the largest empires not yet crushed by the Imperium. It has dominated the southern half of the Perseus Arm for the past 35,000 years, and presents a continuous threat to the Imperium. To avoid getting into a violent conflict with the abhumans, and decimate the surrounding space, the Imperium opted to simply quarantine Xai'athi space until a more effective way of dealing with them is found. History 'Creation' The history of the Xai'athi is known to began sometime after the arrival of Binadamu Madora on the world of Epsilon Eridani in 728.M4 (or -14 XC on the Xyon Standard Calendar, also known as the Xai'athi Calander). Binadamu was a scientist from Terra, who had numerous ideas for the future of the human race. Many of these ideas were seen as disgusting and inhuman, and BInadamu soon found himself locked up for experimenting on the homeless in his region. He was not locked up in an actual prison, but a insane asylum, after using a clever trick to get his captors to put him in a poorly guarded location. He managed to escape during a medical check, and evaded law enforcers long enough to flee his native East Africa. In 302.M4 (or -440 XC), using a cryo-pod he built years before, Binadamu fled Terra, and headed for the nearby colony of Epsilon Eridani. He arrived on the planet 405 years later in 707.M4 (or -35 XC), to find a desolate world, ruined by a nuclear conflict, and was going to shoot himself out of rage. However, he discovered survivors living in some of the ruins nearby. These survivors flocked around him, having watched him come from the sky, and thought him to be a god. Seeing a chance to finally pursue his genetic and cybernetic experiments, Binadamu exploited the naivety of the tribals, and began testing his creations on the people. Over the course of 21 years, some 15,000 people died in his experiments, but led to the creation of the first Xai'athi, humans that were smarter, stronger, faster, and longer-lived than normal humans. This was just the beginning, as Binadamu had great plans for his new race of superhumans. During his experiments, Binadamu dulled the Xai'athi's independence in regards to his position as their new leader. Whatever he told them to do, no matter what it was, how they were to do it, or to whom, they would do so with gleeful obedience. Binadamu saught to expand his genetic research and cybernetic talents, and wished to spread these "gifts" to the rest of the planet, which had little to counteract his influence with. In a violent and destructive global conflict, Binadamu's armies marched across the planet, creating new Xai'athi out of the humans living in every one of the corners of the planet. By the end of these wars in 741.M4 (or -1 XC), well over 40 million of the planet's original 70 million people were killed in the conflict. Binadamu's effort to transform the people in Xai'athi was thorough and brutal, that only 15 million of the 30 million survivors made it through the then painfully slow transformation in Xai'athi. The lost of life would soon prove it's worth, as not long of after the creation of the Xai'athi, an Eldar colony ship would land on the Xai'athi homeword, and attempt to enslave the population. 'First Contact' Biology Genetic modification and cybernetics are the hallmark of the Xai'athi race. Finding a Xai'athi with four arms, a tail, and three eyes is more common than one might think. Outsiders upon visiting Xyon, have been horrified at the apperance of some Xai'athi, who look more like monsters than abhumans. Because of the readily avaliable "body-mod" shops and professional cyberneticists within Xyon, one can have their appearance altered to whatever they think of. There is no one definite biology for the Xai'athi, and outsiders are mostly at a loss as to what the Xai'athi actually are. Some believe to be abhumans due to lenghty linage with the human race, while others have declared them xenos, as internal and genetic makeup of some Xai'athi is beyond anything that can be classified as human. Because of this, the entire race is more alien than it is human. The Xai'athi, to keep themselves in an organized fashion, have divided themselves into groups known as geno-tribes, a group of Xai'athi roughly similar to another group of Xai'athi with similar body modifications and genetic alteration. Each geno-tribe contains it's own unique biology and physiology setting them apart from other Xai'athi, but undeniably Xai'athi in the end. Currently, there are too many geno-groups to identify, and only a few can be immediately recognized (though it is known fact that their are many, many more). Society 'Culture' The Xai'athi are a highly-intelligent scavengers, who have built their entire culture around use and aquisition of technology. Xai'athi sub-groups known as "geno-tribes", are the center of each Xai'athi's life. Geno-tribes are large groups of Xai'athi that have genetic and cybernetic modifications that quite similar to each other, though not entirely. Some like the Tek-Legion are heavily augmented cybernetically, while others have undergone extreme genetical modifications. Though many may not be the same physically, all share the same love of their "father" and leader, the Mtwala. Binadamu Madora, the leader of the Xai'athi, essentially created the entire concept of the Xai'athi's culture, which led to him becoming the symbolic father of the entire race. The Xai'athi worship him as the father of technology and genetics, and though he does not accept the worship, he does use it to better lead his people. One cannot find a single Xai'athi planet not without at least a single statue, street, fountain, and building bearing his name. A common practice with settling new worlds is to name the first street or building in Binadamu's honor. Due to the Xai'athi genetic expertise, they covet any genetic materials to "play" with, and will harvest organs for experimentation. Massive harvester ships, rivalled only by the harvester fleets of Ulaka, desend onto unsuspecting worlds to begin taking organs that that are to be used by the Xai'athi for research. Certain planets will sometimes be selected for specific bodyparts deemed "prime" for work. Some worlds may be selected for the spines of that planets inhabitants because of certain "favorable" traits, while others may be targeted for certain organs. The Xai'athi enjoy their organ harvesting, but are also addicted to technology, and will salvage parts from a wreckage in space, on the ground, or even underwater if it means gaining something new. It should be noted that the Xai'athi do not think the same as humans do. What humans see as logical and common sense does not apply to the Xai'athi, and attempting to force ones opinions on a Xai'athi will only end poorly for the agressor. Concepts of love, pain, anger, and respect, have completely different meanings to the Xai'athi. Example being, while one would see keeping an Eldar slave as costly, pointless, and wasteful, the Xai'athi don't care, and would gladly pay any cost in keeping one. 'Psykers' Technology Currently, the Xai'athi excel in biotechnology, nanotechnology, artificial intelligence, and cognitive science, with some elements taken from xenos destroyed during their wars. While the Xai'athi are an intelligent race of people, they are not are above stealing what they covet, and adapting them to their own needs. The Xai'athi Node Drive was an adaptation of the wormholes used by the natives of the dimension used by their species. The Ionic Barriers used by Xai'athi warships were stolen from a race of tunnel-dwelling xenos known as the Yor. The Xai'athi have built their civilization on the backs of others, and by doing so, have become one of the most advanced species in the galaxy. They are believed to be at least a couple years ahead of humanity during the Dark Age of Technology, the result of personal technological progress, and the aforementioned theft of xeno technology. As the Xai'athi are not a natural psychic race, Warp-based technology is rare sight. An interesting development in their arsenal are devices that can be implanted into a Xai'athi (at steep cost to the puyer), which allows them to tap into the Warp, and redirect it's energy in a matter preferred to them. The more money one has, the more powerful this device will be, and some are rumored to give a Xai'athi power equal to that of a Beta-grade psyker in the Imperium, though this still remains a myth. 'Weapons' Poor experiences in the past with other species have trained the Xai'athi in the art of war more than one would like. The Xai'athi thus maintain a plethora of diverse weaponry, ranging from the heat-based Thermal Rifle, to the psyker killing Fantôme Cannon. The Xai'athi have weapons that can bypass Eldar holofields, and others that make Imperial Star Lances look like water shooters. Each geno-tribe of the Xai'athi have they own unique weapons, like the Nuit Kingdom's Rayon Rifles, which fire beam or bolts of pure energy, which can turn a Space Marine into a pile of slag within seconds of exposure. As for starship weapons, the main cannon on a Black Lotus Dreadnought, by far the most powerful ship in the Xai'athi's arsenal, is capable of deleting entire star systems from the galaxy. These weapons and many more help negate any numerical advantage the Imperium, the Orks, or the Tyranids may have aganist the Xai'athi on the battlefield, in space and beyond. Xai'athi weapons technology follows so closely behind the Eldar, that the Tânguns given to the Directorate's Dilseoiri troops, are considered to be the closely any race has gotten to constructing a true Shuriken Catapult. This both stuns and scares the Eldar, as the Federation is quickly approaching their technological level. For this and many many other reasons, the Eldar have gained a new respect for the Xai'athi and their Directorate. 'Travel' The Xai'athi use an FTL drive known as a Nodedrive, which comes in the ship-based nodedrives, and static versions known as nodegates. This form of travel was created in M12, three thousand years before humanity created the Warp Drive. The Nodedrive works on a tunnel-based principle, in which the drive opens a portal in a dimension known to the Xai'athi as nodespace, and wrapping a tube-like portion of that space the starship. The ship is propelled to a target system or distenation at FTL speeds, afterwhich it exits nodespace in much the same way it entered, and closing the opening into the dimension behind it. The nodedrive was invented by Nassor Kurenga, using knowledge taken from the survivors of an explorative expedition from the dimension's inhabitants into realspace. The inhabitants, known as the Rifla, jellyfish-like creatures the size of warships and a naturally peaceful race, opened portals into the realspace using devices unknown to any race of people in the galaxy at the time. They gave other species in the Perseus Arm, a region they frequented often, the ability to open portals into nodespace. They refused to give the Xai'athi this knowledge, knowing their hostile intents, and the harm they could do with it, but where forced to during the Subjugation Wars, in which the Xai'athi managed to "appropriate" that knowledge needed to make their own nodedrives. Sometime after the aquisition of nodedrives, the Xai'athi entered the other dimension to exterminate the Rifla in a conflict known as the Rift Wars. The Xai'athi were largely successful, but a good number of Rifla survived the genocide, and hid in an empty part of nodespace, and assist the Defiance in their war against the Xai'athi. Xai'athi Army List See also: Codex: Xai'athi 'HQ' 'Ujumla' A Ujumla is a high-ranking military official within the Xai'athi military, the equivalent to an Imperial general. He commands the upmost respect from his soldiers and officers, and has no superior save the Mtawala himself. They are usually from a family with a long history of service to the Mtawala, and plentiful military experience. Each Ujumla undergoes a extensive surgery to increase their intellectual capacity, and have millennia's worth of battles downloaded into their mind, giving them knowledge of battles past, allowing them to use the best tactics avaliable to them. They wear heavy power armor, which gives them an imposing look on the battlefield. They are equipped with best weapons designed by their people, protected with some of the greatest protection avaliable. All of these power and technology serves as an amazing boost to the Ujumla's soldiers, who are roused by the presence of their commander on the field, a move most Ujumla have no problem in making. Ujumla's are usually equipped with devestating wrist-mounted Kyon Beamers, and have a personal rayshield for their protection. Few can match a Ujumla in a personal combat, and those have are usually in a cell awaiting interrorgation, not a fate many wish to face. 'Warlord' The Xai'athi are a militaristic race, and wish for only the greatest warriors to led them into combat. This is where the Warlord comes in. He commands armies of all sizes, from small warbands and raiding parties, to massive invasion forces matched only by the wealthy and powerful Ujumlas. Where as a Ujumla's forces are taken from the central military, a warlord's forces are made up of Xai'athi loyal to him, and make up his personal army. Typically, warlords will come from a geno-tribe of the Xai'athi, and have proven themselves in combat over many millennia. They collect the loyalty of their fellow Xai'athi, and led them into battle, not from the government, but for their own purposes. It is not uncommon for two or more warlords to battle each other over a planet or resource, something the government cares little to stop. A warlord maintains his own arsenal, meaning that his weapons can range from a any varity of arms. A warlord's skill in combat is the defining factor in what troops he will be able to call to his aid. Such troops come in the form of Renegades, Stalkers, Scorchers, and the warlord's private army of Seekers and Huntresses. 'Psion' Psions are powerful Xai'athi who have undergone the extremely painful and lengthy surgery, which involves the implatation of a small device which provides them with the ability to tap into the energies of the Warp, and allowing them to redirect it in a manner similiar to that of real psykers. These individuals typically serve as commanders and advisors, where their foresight allows them to prevent costly battle manuvers, and provide their troops or the overall commander with reliable infomation on what to do. They wear expensive nullium armor which protects them from kinetic and psychic attacks, and wear anti-gravity belts, allowing them to levitate, and oversee the actions of the troops. They carry Rayon Lances, spear-like weapons which fire blasts of energized particles of an unknown composition, which disintegrate both armored and unarmored targets. Their arsenal is paid for by those who seek out their fortune telling, which is not always accurate, and usually end in an unappelling fashion. 'Command Staff' 'Companion' Companions are hand-picked soldiers chosen by a Ujumla or Warlord for the protection of their person. These soldiers stay with their commander where ever they go, and assist them in all aspects of their job until a battle is done. Even then, the connection a commander and their bodyguards form will remain, and bodyguards tend to remain with the commander even after the war, and serving as their protectors and friends. Bodyguards tend to wear the same level of armour as the commander they are protecting, and carry weapons of a far higher grade of quality than the average soldier. Companions typically tower over other Xai'athi, the result of enhanced genetic engineering to ensure that they will be able to hold their own against the enemies a Ujumla may to face. They are thus famed for their strength, and their endurance in the face of physical trails is second to none. 'Akili Field Agent' The secretive intelligence agency known as the Akili, is keen to keep tabs on the actions made on the field by the government's numerous generals and high-ranking officials, and will thus keep a number agents at the sight of a battle. These field agents perform their tasked with unmatched professionalism, and will come equipped with the best wares and technology the Akili has, which is more than less often, more advanced than what ever the military is using. Field Agents will enter combat wearing form-fitting bodysuits which have built-in stealth field generators taken from a xeno race in the Subjugation Wars. This field hides all traces of the agent, on all levels, be it ultraviolet, thermal, or optical. These agents wield powerful EMP Pistols and a short stabbing blades. To increase their mobility, they wear a hoverpack, which is silent, and allows them to fly through a combat zone without detection. They will report to the commander, and ensure that his decisions will assist the Mtawala's greater goal. 'Combat Medic' Combat Medics are Xai'athi equipped to perform any surgury in any condition no matter the odds or the dangers presented. They are generally viewed by troops as a god-send, and will protect a medic with their lives, as the medic herself does her part to save those of others. Individuals of unparrelled intergrity and faith, a combat medic will dive in battle with the goal to keeping their fellow Xai'athi soldiers alive. They were form-fitting outfits to reduce their profile, and weaker versions of the Eldar holofield, to prevent the enemy from targeting them. They are lightly-armed, and have even been shown to use their vast range of medical tools for combat, such as their splicers, which though normally used for creating microscopic openings into the body, can be amped out to perform pin-point decapitations. Thus, nothing will get in between the medic and their patient, a creed that these medics take to the grave if need be. 'Elites' 'Scorchers' Scorchers, as they are known to outsiders, are Xai'athi that have adepted their bodies for the intense heat of lava worlds and the mining shafts in which many spend most of their lives. They are fickle and crude, and have little interest in the ongoings of the wider galaxy. They see their only job in life to fuel the factories and warships of the Mtawala by providing the raw materials needed to do so. To that end, these grim and dour people carry highly powerful mining tools in the form of the Plasma Caster, which fires a beam of highly concentrated incandescent plasma. This weapon is strong enough to cut through most materials, namely such materials like ceramite, which has proven incapable of withstanding the plasma of the Scorcher's plasma weapons. Most scorchers are bald and have greyish skin, the result of the highly radioactive materials they mine for the Xai'athi, and have big black eyes do to the lack of light in the mines where they live. 'Blademaidens' The mistresses of death, Blademaidens are highly organized and trained female warriors, taught the art of swordsmenship, with the added bonus of acrobatics. Blademaidens usually attach themselves to a Xai'athi army without noctice, whether the army wants them or not. Stranger still is the fact that they immediately submit to the control of the commander, and will perform any task given them with the exception of leaving or staying out of combat. They wear power armor which surprisingly doesn't hamper their movement, and has a light jump pack on the back to propel them toward their target. They carry swords with a built-in pulser repeater, allowing them to fire allow at their target as they close in for the kill. They are solemn and quiet, and keep to themselves outside of combat. It is known that blademaidens come from combat temples, located on the fringes of Xai'athi space, paradise worlds hidden in the most remote regions of Xyon. A blademaiden is taught to die with honor, whether it be in combat, or the numerous other grizzly manners all to common in the wartorn galaxy of today. 'Stalker' The dark and mysterious havesters of flesh known as Stalkers, are Xai'athi who have been heavily augmented cybernetically, and tasked stealing organs and bodyparts from humans and xenos across the galaxy. These greusome beings have four cybernetic limbs attatched to their backs, allowing them scale walls and move through cramp spaces with ease. They are equipped with numerous weapons, but none more terrifying than their shoulder-mounted organic extractor, which can scan the internal organs of a target, and remove them without so much as a single incision. These scanners store the organs and tissue inside of a digitial databank, in which the organ is nothing but computerized data until removed. An extractor can also delete organs from a body, a thought that leaves little to the imagination. Stalkers carry another shoulder-mounted device known as a Themal Repeater, which provides a stalker with suffient protection in combat. A stalker's mannerisms are equally terrifying, as they will often appear as if asleep, emit a low moaning sound, scaring those who find themselves in a bulkhead of a ship with one. 'Chevalier' The overtly-pious and upright Chevaliers of Xyon, are made up of the noblemen from the geno-tribe known as the Nuit Kingdom. They seek to gain favour from the Mtawala, who they view as their Lord Incarnate. They excel in close combat, wearing only the finest nullium power armor in the Directorate, and extremely expensive power swords with lavishly forged weapons at their side. Chevaliers will usually enter into combat with under the leadership of a Baron, who has proven himself a worthy commander, and a loyal subbortinate to the overall commander of a Xai'athi army, to who the Chevaliers will attach themselves. Feared for their expertise in sword-based combat, Chevaliers command the respect and awe of their allies and enemies alike, and are not shy of boasting of their kills and honours. A cadre of Chevaliers are worth their weight in gold, and dur to the cost of hiring Chevaliers for combat duty, few armies save those financed directly by the government, or those who have attracted the attention of these knights, will have any at all. Chevaliers will provide an excellent return for their commander, and any expenses made to aquire their services. 'Troops' 'Dilseoiri Squad' The Dilseoiri are clone soldiers designed to compliment the usually small armies fielded by the Xai'athi. These clones all bear the face of one woman: Caria Madora. Caria was an Xai'athi-Eldar hybrid scientist, and the daughter of the Mtawala. She noted the dwindling size of the military after the Great Solar War against the Imperium, and saught to fix the problem. She designed a cloning facility designed to create entire armies in a matter of weeks, and presented her first army to her father. Pleased with the results, and the upcoming war against the Imperium, the Mtawala authorized the extensive usage of military-grade clones in direct combat. Today, the Dilseoiri are the core of many Xai'athi armies, are run like water on an ocean water, providing the Xai'athi with a limitless force of clone soldiers. The clones themselves are genetically designed to have the instincts of a killer, and have limited intellegence, ensuring that they only recieve and obey orders. They will never be found outside of a group of five or more clones, ensuring that they always have extra guns to call on. They wear only a synthetic mesh bodysuit, to ensure speed and cost. 'Askari Squad' The pride of of any Xai'athi army will be it's force of Askaris, the veteran soldiers of the military. They are equipped with light power armor, which is essentially the equivalent to Imperial carapace armor. These soldiers recieve the best equipment avaliable for mass production, and will make this items stretch long beyond their original experation date. Askaris will typically operate in groups of five, known as fireteams. These fireteams are formed into larger groups known as squads, which can be rolled into battlions made up of other units, making the Askari the flexible unit in the field. Despite this flexiblity, Askaris will always be outnumbered by the weaker Seeker clones. This is an acceptable flaw, as the Seekers will kill the enemy busy while the better trained and equipped Askaris handle the real enemies. A good askari will know how to deal with a superior enemy, a trait which commanders covet. Thus, a good commander would do well to do their best in using the Askaris they do have to take important objectives and take out dangerous enemies. 'Huntress Squad' The Huntresses are the greatest marksmen readily avaliable to military, with genetically enhanced vision and endurance. They created by Caria Madora to serve as snipers and scouts for the government, after the military was transformed into an all-volunteer force. As huntresses would be made by the military, they were essentially it's property. A huntress is designed to have perfect optics and high alertness whenever in the field. She can plug a reciepter into her neck from her weapon, allowing her to see whatever the gun sees, increasing accuracy. Huntresses are thus in high demand, and do to the popularity of such warriors, and are mass-produced for usage in combat. The weapon carried by a huntress is usually bigger than she is, and fire solid uranium rounds capable of punching through solid steel and even adamantium. However, as the huntress was designed for a singular purpose, they lack much else of any interest. They are quiet intelligent, but lack the ability to properly convey a thought verbally. Their vocalubar is limited mostly to single words connected to their work, while the rest is made up of grunts, growls, and shrieks. When faced with a nearby enemy force, they use their superior speed and agility to run away. 'Renegades' Renegades are Xai'athi criminals who operate in the underworld of the Directorate. They are hyper-violent, and even feral at times, showing no mercy or compassion when faced with a potential payday. They will usually hire out their services to a Ujumla, or join the forces of a promising Warlord in their region. As they are hunted by the authorities of Xyon, they must build and maintain their own weapons and armor. The average renegade will typically be equipped with a chainsword and pulser, the most common and easy to maintain weapons in the Directorate. They wear little to no armor, and unlike the professionally organized and trained forces of the military, renegades vary greatly in terms of training and tactics. While some will show a bit of strategy in their attacks, others may simply charge into the enemy force in a massive horde. These lunatics are very useful as a screen, protecting the more valuable troops of a Xai'athi army, and distracting the enemy force from the main attack. 'Fast Attack' 'Siren' Sirens are Xai'athi females who have undergone genetic and physical enhancements to gain the ability of flight. They are lithe and deadly, and have unusually pale skin, the result of the genetic modifications to their body. Sirens were naxium armor, which provides adequte protection, and is light enough for flight. They carry EMP rifles and are equipped with weak Tona Fields, which asorb the particles of attack directed against them. These combined with their ability to fly make them terrifying foes on the field. They emit a soothing song which causes their enemies to forget what they were doing, and walk to the Sirens and their field of fire, hence their name sake. Sirens will never act alone on the field of battle, and will swarm their targets with precision and grace, as if their attacks were an orchestrated display of power. Sirens present a grave threat to any enemy foolish enough to assault the army they have allied themselves with. Sirens usually pair up with Chevaliers, protecting them as they close in on their enemies on the ground. These gives fast moving Xai'athi armies the needed edge against equally fast moving enemies, such as the Eldar. 'Abominations' The monsterous nightmare beings created in the labs across Xyon, Abminations are the result of a Xai'athi's failed research, experiment, or other dark work. These creatures have no personality, and will blindly follow the orders of their creator. They have massive claws, and can vomit balls of nishatium, a hyper-corrosive acid used by the Xai'athi for drinking. An abomination can take massive amounts of damage, and will fell numerous enemies before it is killed. They run, jump, and charge into enemy lines, breaking up massed infantry formations, and even taking out armored vehicles. The story behind to source of these beasts is unknown. Some say they come from captured humans and xenos, other say they are grown for military use, but the government will not verify it. Others have a more grizzlier tale, that the abominations are other Xai'athi. Needless of where they come from who they once were, abominations are a horrifying foe on the battlefield, and very few escape to tell of these monsters. 'Hunter Drone' 'Jackel Walker' 'Panther Jet Bike' 'Heavy Support' 'Commandos' 'Heavy Pulser Squad' Heavy Pulsers, taken from the name of the weapon they carry, are basically the heavy weapon squads of the Xai'athi military. They come from two sources. Experienced Askaris seeking another field of work witihn the military while remaining in action, and vat-grown clones designed for heavy combat. These clones are hard-wired into their power armor, and will never leave for as long as they live. These soldiers carry a Heavy Pulser (the gun that is), which fires energized pulse rounds, not unlike the Tau's pulse rifles, but more advanced. These weapons can fire upwards to 400 rounds a minute, and can clear fields of enemies soldiers with ease. The only issue with a Heavy Pulser squad is mobility. Though this is not an issue, it is for the fast-moving armies they typically work with. Heavy Pulsers usually accompany Mshindo Battlesuits into combat, to keep enemy infantry from swamping them. Thus, a Heavy Pulser will make an excellent addition to any Xai'athi army. 'Mshindo Battlesuit' 'Hyena Battle Platform' 'Kitisho Battle Tank' Category:Storage Category:Abhumans Category:Copyright